FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a surface-treated magnesium or magnesium alloy having not only improved corrosion resistance and surface electric conductivity but also excellent thermal conductivity and thermal shock resistance, which is suited for use in aerospace instruments, precision instruments, and automotive parts, and a process for a surface treatment of magnesium and a magnesium alloy.